<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Final Fairy Wing by Lyiden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281618">The Final Fairy Wing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyiden/pseuds/Lyiden'>Lyiden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Earth X Celestials, Fairies, Fantasy, High School, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Spells &amp; Enchantments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyiden/pseuds/Lyiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story I created back in high school but am beginning to rewrite it now after three years. This story is about a boy who has lost his family and home, must live on with the humans and become assimilated with them and keep his secret hidden. He comes across a very welcoming and helpful pub owner along the way who helps him get back on his feet and introduce him to the rest of her staff. He quickly becomes acquainted with these staff members who turn out to be his age and will attend the same school as him (courtesy of the pub owner). Witness him try his best to fit in with the humans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oberon Rilke and Amanda Barbaro, Oberon Rilke and Blake Esposito, Oberon Rilke and Ruby Scaletta, Oberon Rilke and Shailene, Oberon Rilke and Toni, Shailene and Blake Esposito, Shailene and Ruby Scaletta, Shailene and Toni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Final Fairy Wing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world is full of fascinating creatures, big and small, calm and wild, passive and aggressive. However, there is one species that not much is known about, no one knows what their origins are, where they live, or what they even look like. These creatures are called Fairies. They’re the same size as humans but are rumored to be the size of a small mouse, aside from that they look exactly like humans do with one key feature, their wings. Their wings typically look translucent with this almost green like hue to them. There is also one thing that sets the fairies apart from the humans, and it’s their ability to use and control magic. Magic is something that has always been wishy-washy belief-wise, people think it’s real, others don’t, but one thing in common is that magic is generally feared by the public due to it’s potential to be a destructive force. If the humans were to tell anyone that fairies exist and possess magic, it would most likely lead to not only fear towards their existence and magic, but also lead to drastic events in order to protect themselves, maybe even eliminate the fairy race.</p><p>As much as fairies don’t want humans knowing about them, some people do find out by accident and must have their memories erased. Magic can be a beautiful thing, but at the same time, it is a dangerous thing. There are all kinds of magic, healing magic, divination magic, support magic, combative magic, you name it! The job of the fairies is to protect the humans from demonic beings, monsters, and all creatures of darkness. They go on night hunts in order to find these creatures and they destroy them before they can harm any of the humans. Sometimes, they get a little out of hand and the fairies accidentally destroy things like buildings, signs, sometimes even statues. They try their best to cover it up and fix things, and luckily no one has caught them in the act yet or noticed any abnormalities about some structures. Until one day, the new Secretary of Defense, Mark Esper - a man obsessed with safety and control, installed cameras on every block in his neighborhood so he could have the crime rate go down. Even though nothing ever happens there, just the occasional noise complaint for a teen’s party. Secretary Esper is known throughout the US Department of Defense for being a little… paranoid, sometimes too paranoid for his own good. On those cameras he saw something different than a crime, but a fairy using magic on an unknown creature. Only thing was, he had no idea that being was a fairy, as he’s never seen one before. This didn’t stop him from bringing it up and asking for identity on the being. This took a long while and was the talk of all the major news outlets across the world, everyone was seeing this clip of magic being used to destroy this being of darkness hunting down a human. But no one focused on the fairy saving the human, they focused on the destructive nature of magic immediately, and when someone came around who apparently witnessed something like this in the past and said they knew that was a fairy. Panic, the thing the fairies worried about most from the discovery of magic, spread throughout the world.</p><p>Just like they predicted, the humans are scared, scared of what the fairies will actually do with their magic. They assumed, if they’re just trying to get on their good side and when the humans get comfortable, the fairies will attack and destroy everything in their path. Instead of trying to communicate with the fairies, they just made assumptions and had the world’s military forces from each country track them down and plan to destroy them with military action. It took five months to track down the fairies; they live on a little secluded island in the Atlantic Ocean, warded by illusion magic that makes it seem like it’s nothing but empty ocean. Was found after someone captured a fairy and tortured them into speaking. They did horrible things to the fairy, beat, drug, seclude in a maddeningly silent room for days upon days, even ripped their wings from their back. The army stormed the island, leaving nothing left. While the fairies did have magic, they never expected this to happen, they did not know the state of the humans, nor did they know they had been discovered. They didn’t know how to respond to the surprise attack.</p><p>The fairy civilization has been eradicated, and everyone believed they were safe and could be at peace again. Not having to worry anymore about the fairies attacking them. Some people wanted the fairies to be safe, hoping some had survived, several countries did not agree with how the situation was being handled, some pushed for a diplomatic ending to all of this, they wanted cooperation, not genocide. But those pleas fell upon deaf ears. The fairies’ home is gone, but one thing remains, a magic transportation device. A transportation device that could send a fairy to a designated location in an instant, a place hidden through molding the earth around it – luckily the humans were never able to find it due to how the earth was molded, it was made to look like a normal cliff-side. That wasn’t the only thing hidden though. There is one sole survivor, a young teenage fairy. The last of his kind, trapped within the cliff-side, hidden with the transportation device by his guardian.</p><p>“I don’t understand, after everything we’ve done. After all the times we have protected them against the creature of darkness, they repay us with destruction. I can’t really blame them, how are you really supposed to respond to beings who can use magic. Not only that but have secretly existed for many centuries.” The fairy says to himself, forgetting that no one is around. He walks toward the giant crystal within the cliff-side, it hangs above him – chained to the walls and ceiling. This crystal is a mixture of several different gemstones, rubies, sapphires, topazes, jades, aquamarines, diamonds, etc. It has been infused with magic that connects it to points across the world. </p><p>“This is my last chance, if I stay here, I may just die of boredom or if someone decides to come back and blow up this wall.” He says dramatically to himself again. “I must use the Magic Transportation Device to go to where the humans live, I remember seeing a couple hospitals when I visited.” </p><p>“I hope Tobias is okay.” He says worriedly, still panting from everything happening. As he approaches the crystal, a circle of runic symbols being floating around him, then another appears, then another, and the child begins reciting something.</p><p>“O Aurelia, mistress of the stars. Guide me through the cosmos to embrace eternity and find the last place this was used to transport to.” The boy recites, a bright light shines from the crystal, the runic circles being to spins more rapidly as they wrap around the boy. Everything goes white and the very mild flow of air comes to halt, and the typical cool weather of the island changes to a brisk warm breath of fresh air, the breeze flowing and blowing the palms tree leaves around a bit. The sound of people chattering, bikes passing by, the sounds of children screaming in joy, this is the home of the humans.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>